Sunrise and Hope
by Brunswickers United
Summary: After the war there was a feeling that hope had returned. Zuko has a lot on his mind as he starts his reign but he keeps thinking of a certain waterbender. Katara is trying to rebuild her life but she can't help but have to choose between Aang and Zuko, at a time when that hope is hanging in the balance. Contains Zutara.
1. The Crowning

Sunrise and Hope

Chapter I: The Crowning

By Hesse Cassel.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender. All rights belong to Nick and the creators of an awesome show.

Author notes: Hi and welcome to my first ever Avatar fic. I plan on writing about the lives of Zuko and Katara and the rest of the Gaang after the war, but I will focus on Zuko and Katara. This will be Zutara so if you don't like this ship feel free to click back right now.

"Arise and let me present the new Fire Lord! Fire Lord Zuko!"

Zuko stood up and had a hint of a smile pass over him. He had never thought this was possible even as recently as a week ago. He knew that for a few years he was a traitor and the banished prince and there were times that he had given hope up but that was all in the past. _This is really happening right now and this is good, but I have a lot of work to do to restore my people and prove them worthy of placing faith in me that I'm not like my father. _He rose up as he was thinking and smiled and started to speak. "People of the Fire Nation, my new friends, and the people of the world, it is a pleasure to stand in front of you on this most historic day. I know that we as a people have been through a lot these past 100 years. "

Katara was standing just behind Zuko along with the rest of the Gaang. She had fought so hard against the Fire Nation and never thought she was going to be friends with the man who had made her life miserable for the past year. She couldn't help but think, _Zuko is such a good guy and I somehow feel something about him. _

Zuko continued to speak. "My great-grandfather Sozin started this war. I always thought as a kid that we were the greatest people on earth and that the other nations would fall before us and we would lead an era of prosperity. I was wrong. I wish I had known the truth about what my father was doing, but I thought I was the perfect son but when I spoke up in that war meeting I knew that after I was banished that I would have to restore my honor. And that meant capturing the Avatar."

Aang was standing behind Zuko. He was a living history relic, the last of his kind. But he had a hint of a smile along with a serious look. Sure, he was always going to be a happy go lucky type. But he had gone through things that no person should ever have to. He knew that he had a tough task ahead but not as much as Zuko. He smiled and thought, _It's so nice that Zuko is there and willing to work with me. I hope that I can convince people to trust him._

Zuko smiled at the end of his speech. He listened to the applause and knew he had won the trust of his people. But the thing was, he was not happy because he regretted what he did in the catacombs to Katara. Because he knew that she would make a great Fire Lady if he made a move.

Zuko walked back to his friends and hugged Katara. He smiled from ear to ear and took a good long look at her. And he walked back to his chambers slowly knowing he had some thinking to do.


	2. The Realization

Sunrise and Hope

Ch. II: The Realization

By Hesse Cassel

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. All rights go to the creators and Nick.

AN: Welcome to Ch.2. Thanks to those who read and reviewed Ch. I. I hope you like Ch. II as well, as we should see some more Zutara.

Katara stopped and thought after that hug. She was supposed to be wary of Zuko but something was saying to her that he wasn't just a guy who cares about honor. He had always been an enigma to her. But she figured that it was time to get to know him on a more personal level.

She started walking to Zuko's study. Zuko did say that his friends were welcome unless he was busy or it was a bad time. Zuko was hunched over something as he saw her out of the corner of his eye. He turned around and smiled. "Hi, Katara how are you doing? Please come in if you want and what can I do for you?"

Katara walked in as the moonlight hit her perfectly. Zuko couldn't help but notice that and was staring for a bit but caught himself. Katara walked over and smiled. "I just wanted to say that I hope you can do a good job as Fire Lord and that I hope I could spend some time with you to get to know you."

Zuko just set his stuff down and looked up at her. _Well that was nice, but I'm going to be very busy soon. All this stuff about restoring Fire Nation economy, the Earth Kingdom dispute, trying to find a suitable wife that isn't Mai, getting the water tribe to trust me. She'll understand but I think she would make a good Fire Lady, but we'll see about Aang. _"Ok I would like to get to know you better because we never were that close and until now we just got along to win the war. And I like you as a friend and you can help me understand the Water Tribes more."

Katara cracked a bit of a smile. _That was easy. Being friends with him will help our tribe out and I want to know if he is the one because Dad wants me to marry soon, but I can pick whomever I want. But what was up with that hug?_

A few minutes later Katara and Zuko were eating dinner in Zuko's private dining room. There was a sense in both of them that this could work out for the better, because they had both played a critical part in the war. Zuko smiled at his guest and his crush. "What is going to happen with you and Aang? I know he likes you a lot."

Katara stopped dead in her tracks. "I guess I don't know yet. As you know Dad being chief and all, I need to marry very soon and I guess I wouldn't be very happy with him because he's always out traveling around and I just want to kind of settle down."

Zuko just stopped and smiled. "Yes I completely understand that. We've both had to grow up very quick. I wish I could find someone who won't kill me or try and use me. Mai didn't really love me at all. I'm still kind of stuck in the limbo, but my advisors want me to marry someone quickly who is not Fire Nation to make me more likable and trustworthy I guess."

There was an understated tension there. They both were royalty in their groups, those who had to find a way to grow up and win a war and who are unclear about what was best for them. They needed each other in ways that could not yet be said out loud. It shouldn't be this way. Fire Nation rulers don't marry outside the upper class, much less outside the nation. Water Tribes just marry from their tribe not outside the whole Tribes. But this was no ordinary time. Ozai and Azula may have been defeated but there was much work to do. And people wanted to believe that Zuko was different.


	3. The Reunion with Ursa

Sunrise and Hope

Ch. III: The Reunion with Ursa

By Hesse Cassel

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender. All rights belong to the creators and Nick

AN: Well, since you saw the title you know Ursa is going to be making an appearance in this story. Thanks to all those who have been reviewing and reading, it means a lot. I hope to update as much as I can, but school does screw that up, but I still have breaks like this one.

The next morning Zuko was up at sunrise as he normally was. He washed his face and fought off the tiredness as he and Katara had talked a lot last night.

Flashback

"_Yeah it's clear that tying you up and using your necklace to get the Avatar was a bad idea and I'm sorry about that." "No need to be. You just were doing what you thought was right, but that still kinda smarts me a little and I'm kind of still looking for revenge on that one." Much laughter ensued. "Look Katara. I am so glad to have you here eating with me. It's not often that I have personal guests and I take my meals alone most days." She stopped and smiled. "It's no problem there Fire Lord Zuko. You and I are getting along just fine and we both need each other in more ways than one." "Can't argue with that at all because we both fought off Azula and we both helped Aang out."_

End Flashback.

He was walking into his dining room when he saw Katara. She had on an interesting look, one with some hope and wondering about his reaction. "Hi Katara how are you?" She stopped and smiled. "well, Zuko I just got news that there has been a sighting of you mother way in the north." Zuko just stopped and thought for a while. _Woah! She just said something I have been dying to hear. And I hope that is true and I need to do this, but I'm supposed to meet that Earth Kingdom diplomat over colonies next Friday. Well, I guess I have to hurry. _"Katara thank you so much for this news. You have no i-i-dea w-wh-a-t this means to me." And then he started crying. He knew that emotion was something he would like to keep inward, but this was not the time. Katara had known that Ursa had meant the world to him, and that the day she disappeared was one of Zuko's worst days ever. She smiled and gave him a supportive hug. "I understand how you feel. I really am happy for you." In truth, she needed to be there. Aang was sympathetic but he was too busy to help out his teacher and the Avatar had changed. She knew that Aang would keep on trying to rebuild the world, but she couldn't keep moving on with him. Zuko rose up and smiled , which seemed to only happen with Katara. "Look. I would be blessed if you were able to help accompany me Katara because there's something special when I am with you." Katara looked stunned. "Wow. I never knew how much I meant to you Zuko."

Zuko sent out a multitude of orders. His chief advisor was to act in his name while he was gone, that any big news was to be sent by hawk, and that this was urgent and needed his total attention. Zuko and Katara hopped on his warship and headed north until they reached a tiny island.

Zuko stepped off and saw some people bowing to him. "Well, I didn't expect this kind of reaction so soon." A gentleman smiled. "Hello there Fire Lord Zuko and welcome to Dawn Island. We are blessed that you and your lady friend would come here. If there is anything I can do to help you, please ask." Zuko smiled. "yes there is a matter I hope you could help me with. I was hoping there was a woman looking like this picture somewhere on this isle." The man smiled. "Of course she is here and she will be shocked to see you. Now you should know that she doesn't like visitors a whole lot but I'll show you there and convince her."

Zuko and Katara were walking together. Although both were not saying anything, both had hope that Ursa would be ok and that she would come home. They both knew that Zuko would gain someone who could relieve him of some household duties that he had no clue in heck about.

They arrived at a small hut on the outskirts of town. The man came out after an hour smiling. "she wants to see you. I didn't say who you were because she would be so surprised." "Thank you sir for everything you did today." And they walked in and they saw her.

She still had some of the same features, but her face had weathered and she had aged a lot more due to the ordeal. When she saw him they both broke down. "My son it is so nice to see you again. I'm so sorry for everything." "It's ok Mom. You did what you had to do. I survived and dealt with Dad and Azula. And I want to introduce you to Katara. She is one of my closest friends and the person I trust most." Katara just bowed and smiled. "Hello there. It's an honor to meet you."


	4. The Confession

Sunrise and Hope

Chapter IV: The Confession

By Hesse Cassel

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender. All rights belong to the creators and Nick

Author Notes: Thanks to all those who have been reading and reviewing it means a lot. I'm excited to keep writing this and I hope you like this chapter.

_From last time_

"Hello there Katara, it is so nice to meet you. And why does my son trust you so much?" Katara stopped and thought about that. It was true that they had a bond, but it wasn't easy. "It's no problem at all Your Highness. We worked together to help win the war and we both rely on each other for advice and friendship." Ursa smiled back. "Ok. As you can see with my past, I do make sure that the company I keep won't try and harm me and I was very protective of my son." Truth be told, this was the perfect moment to confess some love. But it had to be done in secret. Zuko then stepped towards Katara and said, "Hey there, can you give us some time alone? I need to talk about things that- I just don't want to show you any weakness."

Weakness is something that Zuko struggles with. A Fire Lord is supposed to not show any emotion and to not let his emotions cloud his judgment. But this was a day he never thought would happen. Katara looked at him with open eyes and started crying. "Relax. Feeling things does not make you weak. I know you are strong Zuko. You have fought for and earned everything you deserve. I trust you so much and I don't know without you if I would have survived." Zuko felt something inside him telling him that it was time to come clean. He knew this would jeopardize the friendship they had been cultivating over the past few weeks. He led her outside and closed the door. Outside it was a beautiful summer day, the sun shining its rays onto the grass. Zuko cleared his throat and prepared to cross the point of no return. He took a deep breath and then said, "Katara there's something I want to tell you. We've been together for such a short time and it has been the time of my life. But something is telling me that I need you as more than as a friend. Katara I love you."

Katara was stunned. She was not expecting that. She knew that she cared about Zuko and that he had her best intentions at heart, but she didn't need anyone. She was strong and independent. "Well, I don't know what to say. You do know that Aang really likes me and I'm confused. But I do know that you mean a lot to me and that ever since my field trip with you I've felt this connection with you. I think I might love you more than a friend."

Zuko took a deep breath. "Thanks a lot Katara. I do know that and I can talk with Aang. I don't know if people will accept us but I don't care. You will always be able to do what you want and what's mine is yours my love." And then he kissed her. It was one of those moments you thought could only happen in dreams. They shouldn't be together. That was impossible to consider, but they made it work.

He broke the kiss. They both looked at each other in silence each person in their own thoughts. For Zuko it was a moment he wanted so badly. He knew that it was over between him and Mai and he was fine with that. For Katara it was a moment of realizing that she could never bring herself to love Aang. He was a good friend, but for Katara he would always be a good friend.

Ursa smiled and walked out and saw them. And she felt proud for her son. He had been from the depths of despair to the high of being in love to a girl and he was the Fire Lord she was proud to have raised. She didn't say a word. She didn't have to say anything because she knew that the waterbender was the kind of girl she wanted her son with. She clapped her hands and smiled and watched them come over. She just smiled. Zuko looked at his mother and smiled. "You have no idea how much this means to me to have her." Katara just smiled. "Your majesty, I hope that you are fine with this." Ursa just smiled and gave the young master water bender a look. And that look said yes, I am. Please protect my son and be there to help him. And Katara hugged her. Hope had just came back as the new couple realized that day that despite their opposite elements and different demeanors, they had earned the love and trust of the other.


	5. The Lovers Return Home

Sunrise and Hope

Chapter V: The Lovers Return Home

By Hesse Cassel

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. All rights belong to the creators and Nick

Author Notes: Thank you for still reading reviewing and following this story. It means a lot to me. If I'm wrong about Fire Nation marriage customs I'm sorry

They had spent the rest of the day talking. The young lovers were realizing that they were meant to be together, and Ursa was excited to get to meet and know Katara on a more personal level. They were sitting in Ursa's living room swapping stories and recipes. Katara was smiling from ear to ear. "Well there is one thing I did tell Zuko that goes with my culture. In the Water Tribes, when a couple wants to get married the groom to be has to make a necklace out of a sea pearl." Ursa smiled. "That is real interesting. In the Fire Nation, we just exchange rings that are personalized. I just hope that you can keep at peace with my son since as you know he can be difficult to work with and he gets stressed out a lot." Katara smiled and thought to herself that Ursa was a very nice lady and that she can help me when Zuko has one of those bad days.

Katara walked out and she went to get dinner started. Zuko was in the kitchen hard at work and he saw his love with a stunned look on his face. "You know you didn't have to do that Zuko. But that means a lot my dear." Zuko just smiled. "Hey do you mind me trying my hand at some Southern Water Tribe food. I made sure I got the stuff shipped here at my expense for you. Because you mean so much to me and that I'm happy that you gave me a chance a few weeks ago." Katara just smiled and kissed him with passion. Zuko broke the kiss and played with her hair, twisting the braids around in his hands as he finished up dinner. "Katara, can you get Mom to come in and tell her that we have a different dinner prepared?"

Katara walked back to Ursa's room and knocked on the door ever so slightly. Ursa opened the door and smiled. "Hi Katara, how are you doing?" Katara smiled. "I'm doing just fine. Dinner is ready so you should come down and eat."

Katara and Ursa walked down together talking about Zuko. "Yeah he is a good young man. I always believed that Zuko would be Fire Lord one day and that he would find me. But, no offense, I never thought he would fall in love with a Water bender like you." Katara started to get mad. "Ok, look. I understand that you were brought up in a different time but I am very sensitive to people saying that I am a social inferior. My dad is the chief of my tribe and I love Zuko. I am an independent young woman who cares about her family and her nation." Ursa was surprised at that outburst, but she smiled. "I hope that you can forgive me for saying that." Katara smiled. "It's no problem. I am very sensitive and I do have that motherly instinct that you should know about Your Majesty." Ursa shook her head at the mention of her former title. She didn't like to talk about her banishment that much but she knew that Zuko would welcome her back with open arms. "Katara, you may just call me Ursa. I am no longer the Fire Lady. The next Fire Lady could be you, Katara if you and Zuko do marry."

The women both got to the table and sat down. Ursa had never seen food like this. "Katara did you make all of this food? Because it certainly is not Fire Nation but it looks so good." Katara started laughing. "I'm sorry Ursa, it wasn't me, but Zuko did all of this for us, and he did a good job getting the ingredients himself." Ursa was stunned, because Zuko was always never the domestic type. Zuko then cleared his throat. "It was nice to spend the day here, but I have to get back to work. I have Hakoda coming in 5 days to talk about trade issues and I have to explain that I love his daughter, and I have to meet with Earth Kingdom officials about those colonies in a few days. So we need to leave tomorrow. " Katara was sad to hear that because she really liked this island, but she wanted to see her dad and try and defend Zuko if Hakoda was not as much as an epic beast as she remembered. They enjoyed dinner and talking about how their new lives together was going to be amazing and then the next day they went home to the palace so Zuko could prepare for the most important meetings of his life and in the history of the world.


	6. Preparing for Hakoda

Sunrise and Hope

Chapter VI: Preparing for Hakoda

By Hesse Cassel

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. All rights belong to the creators and Nick

Author Notes: Thank you for reading and reviewing. I do know that I am moving fast in regards to romance, but I have never wrote a fic like this before and it's a joy to write.

Zuko was sitting in his study, looking over some figures about trade with the South Pole. It was not the easiest reading, but his duty said he had to do it for the good people of the Fire Nation. Sure, they had been defeated, but they trusted Zuko, at least for now. His chief advisor, Pyro walked in and bowed as one should to the Fire Lord. Pyro had been a trustworthy man, because he was honest and tried to know the whims and wishes of both the leader and the people, though he had trouble balancing both, but he tried and had earned the trust of Zuko before the crowning.

Zuko looked up when he had heard footsteps. He had a look of a man who was up to the burden, but he was in a good mood. He smiled and said, "Pyro, it's so good of you to come in. How do you see we gain those trade rights?" Zuko did make decisions with confidence in his first days, but he had recognized that Pyro was a good confidant and one person he trusted alongside his uncle, his nobles, and the rest of the Gaang. Zuko continued on speaking, saying, "I feel that our industrial complex can make coal and fire that the tribe could use, but this meeting has to go well, and not just because we need to help out our manufacturing, but because of…"

Katara was walking in; unaware that Zuko was in a private meeting. She was getting used to dating the Fire Lord, but she was still learning that Zuko had a different schedule each day. She was walking in to see if Zuko needed any help with anything. She walked in and smiled. "Hello, my love can I… oh, I'm so sorry." Zuko was furious. This was an important time in his life preparing for the week he needed to have everything go so well. "Katara, I am in the middle of a meeting! Look, I am glad you are helping, but now is not a good time. I'm stressed out!" And then Katara looked around and she got angry. "I thought you said you cared about me. And now you yell at me!?" She stormed out and started crying. Zuko then realized that he had snapped. He had let his emotions get out of control. He knew he had to do the right thing. "Excuse me Pyro." He ran out and found Katara crying her eyes out. Katara saw her new boyfriend and turned away. "Go away! Go back to your work. I'm not some helpless person." Zuko looked down. "Katara, I know you are mad with me, and with good reason. I behaved like a jerk in there and I should have made clear that I was busy. I try and spend time with you and show that I am a worthy boyfriend. This is a hard time for me, because I have to negotiate with people who are wary of my motives, and trying to convince your father that I will protect you. I wish I could spend all day with you, but I can't. Look, if you don't want to forgive me, I understand." And he started back to his study, thinking to himself that he blew his chance and that he could never control his emotions. Katara was still mad, but she realized that Zuko was right in part. This is his job and she should know better. She ran up and put her hand on Zuko's shoulder.

"Look Zuko. I'm sorry about coming in. I know that this is a new period for us, because we are now in a relationship and you are trying to juggle a million things at once. But you should know that I don't enjoy being yelled at and that I need to have some time with you as your girlfriend." Zuko turned around. "No Katara I am to blame. I still can't control my emotions as well as I would like. I shouldn't schedule so much in a week, but I'm learning too. I should be clear that I value your advice and that you have my ear, but this meeting was private and I can't allow spies in. I hope we can work something out, but we were talking about how to get more trade with your homeland. What do your people need?"

Katara smiled and gave him a kiss. "Well, I do know that we are a peaceful people and I can help you out on Dad. We do value more hunting tools and boats." Zuko smiled. "Thanks for that info. I really am sorry but we're fine, right?" Katara smiled. "Of course Zuko, don't worry about that." Zuko was relieved. "Good. Are you ready to head back and I 'll let you sit in and then we can go and eat." And the lovers took each other's hands and walked back to the study. Pyro smiled and shook his head. "What was that about my Lord?" Zuko smiled and glanced up and pointed to the spirits for help. "Pyro, I would like to introduce you to my girl, Lady Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. Which is why I'm concerned about this meeting because she is the daughter of Chief Hakoda. She can help us understand what exactly we can do to earn his trust. Katara, this is Pyro. He is my right hand man and I trust him." Pyro was bewildered. Here we have the Fire Lord dating outside the nation, which would be hard to imagine because this has never happened in our nation's history. He bit his tongue and bowed. "It's quite an honor to meet you Lady Katara. I am pleased that we can use your advice and practical experience to better both our cultures. " Katara was awestruck, because she thought that she and Zuko would have to try and force people to accept that they could be together despite different upbringings, but this was easier than she imagined.

"Ok, I understand that coal would be useful, but coal still is a scary thing because our people have seen coal as the instrument of the enemy, which I get that you guys are different, but the Southren Water Tribe just needs to have open trade avenues and no more raids." Both men were dumbstruck at their ignorance. That was a central trait of the Fire Nation as they had tried to play the whole master race thing.

After the meeting and troop reviews, Zuko was ready for the best part of his day. He changed into more comfortable robes and made his way to his private dining room. It was a small room with a square table that sat 10, but only 2 places were needed since Ursa had eaten earlier and had talked with Zuko in the morning. He took his seat at the head of the table and then a few minutes later Katara made her appearance. She sat down right next to Zuko at the seat reserved for the Fire Lady. She gave him a little peck on the cheek and smiled. "How is my sweetheart doing today?" Zuko smiled, which was happening a lot more than in the past. He took her hand and said, "not bad after that fight."


	7. Expectations

Sunrise and Hope

Chapter VII: Expectations

By Hesse Cassel

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. All rights belong to the creators and Nick

Author Notes: Thank you for reading and reviewing, it means a lot. I have been updating every day, but that may change once school starts again and I'm not sure to have so much free time.

_From last chapter_

"I can't tell you how lucky I am to have you Katara. You know how to make me feel good after a long day of work, whenever I stare into your eyes I feel like the luckiest man on the face of the earth." Zuko was looking like a man who had the pressure of the world on his shoulder, and he did. Because he knew that the Avatar would be mad at him for stealing his girl, and that he would have to rebuild a nation that his neighbors hated. Katara was still feeling a little bitter about the fight, which she knew was bound to happen, as they were getting used to each other and what was expected. She changed her look to a more serious one and said, "My love, can we talk about what your schedule is the next few days, so I know when you're busy?" Zuko had figured that she would ask that, and he was ready. "Ok, Katara. The next two days I only have planned visits with selected people in the morning and some final preparations for your dad's visit after lunch. Now when your dad comes, we will greet him and then we will have some negotiations. Then the next day, both he and I will have to speak to the people and then I'm planning on introducing you and having you say a few words. Now, you can do whatever you want and if anyone makes trouble for you, just say that you are my guest. And what do you want out of me?"

Katara had to think about that, but she knew that for this relationship to work out she had to make sure that she was still independent and free spirited. "I expect you to spend as much time with me as possible each day. I am fine with the fact that you have to work very hard, but if you love your job more than me, I'm out of here. I expect to know what is going on around here every day if possible and that you treat me right and you are respectful around my family and that you have to visit my home in the South Pole as often as your schedule allows."

That was a lot, but Katara had always driven a hard bargain. Zuko knew that he would have to spend time with her, a lot of time. But he had learned from Mai that if you don't spend time with your girl, you lose her and it hurts like heck. "That seems very reasonable my love. I also want you to know what Fire Ladies are expected to do. Now keep in mind that I didn't make up these rules. You are expected to bear at least one happy and healthy son, you are expected to plan parties every so often and you need to socialize with the upper class, and represent me at any functions I am unable to attend. Now, I don't expect you to do all this…"

"I should hope not! I'm not going to let the Fire Nation mold me into one of their perfect little ladies. I want to blend our cultures." The servants then brought in a mix of Fire Nation and Water Tribe food. One of the servants asked, "What kind of wine do you want, my lady and my Lord?" Katara looked oer at Zuko for help. "Just get me some fire whisky and get my lady some fire wine."


	8. A Bold Attempt

Sunrise and Hope

Chapter VIII: A Bold Attempt

Author Notes: Thanks for reading and reviewing. One reviewer did not like it, but I got no beef with that because I knew I might get some criticism sooner or later. I hope to update biweekly if possible but don't quote me on that. It depends on what I have going on and how school is looking.

_From Last Time_

Katara had a look in her eyes that said that somebody had forgotten what made her tick. "Why do you get to pick what I want to drink Zuko? You may be the Fire Lord but we agreed that we are equals here in our private lives. I'll have some fire whisky too." Zuko could only shake his head because he knew that they were both very intense and fiery with their emotions. "I sometimes wonder how lucky I am right now to have you in my life when I don't deserve you. I tied you to a tree and bribed you with your necklace to get Aang, I took your trust and wasted it in the catacombs, I failed when I tried to join you and I couldn't help you beat Azula at all during that Agni Kai." Zuko would always be a man who had seen things no person should ever see and he was trying real hard to be different then the past. He had said it himself when, "There needs to be change here Katara. And it falls to me or else we will have learned nothing from the war. And my honor will never come back to me." Katara knew that Zuko could be high maintenance at times, but he was despondent now. She tried to be understanding and cheerful, but Zuko had one of the most stressful jobs in the world.

"Don't say that my love. I know that you've made mistakes and that you regret them. I've forgiven you and I know you are stressed out. But you saved my life and that was when I started falling for you. You are the best man in the world because you have earned your honor. And those critics of yours can never take that away from you." Katara was right. Zuko was a person who didn't wear his emotions on his sleeve. Zuko was the kind of man who went all in at whatever he was doing. Zuko did have strong security, but there were rumors that he was facing revolution from a group called Burning Sprit. Zuko was very concerned, and he tried to put them down in these first days of his reign. But, he could not have seen what was in store for him this evening. He had eaten some seafood. He had felt nothing out of the ordinary all day, but his luck had run out.

He started feeling woozy and he looked around confused. Katara looked him in the eyes and knew that this was very strange. Then Zuko started to faint. Here was one of the most powerful men in the world, slumped over in his private dining room over some fish. Katara was shocked to see him slumped over, and she started to cry. Tears streamed down her face as she cried out hysterically, "wake up Zuko! For spirits sake wake up! Can we get a doctor in here?"

Just minutes afterwards every person in the castle came running in wondering what was happening. They saw that Zuko was fighting for his life. His doctor ran in with a very concerned face on. "We need to act fast. He took some poison but not a whole lot. You are a healer, am I right my lady?"

Katara at this point was fighting back tears. "Of course I am. How can I help you out, sir?" The doctor was pleased and saw the cause and said, "Oldest trick in the book with poison. You just need to heal him on the neck and then that will force the poison out." Katara ran over to the fallen ruler and did just that and then Zuko woke up, he looked around at everybody and was still a bit woozy and dizzy. He said in a manner befitting an angry ruler, "Who in the name of all that is holy tried to kill me? I want answers and I want them now!" You could have heard a pin drop, as people were looking at each other, and then a brick was tossed into the room, shattering glass everywhere. The note read as follows:

_We slipped the poison in the fish because we are members of the Order of the White Flame. We know where you get your food, Fire Lord Zuko. You have no respect for us, the ones that lost the war. You are sitting in your little palace with that Water Tribe peasant girl when you should marry a nice Fire Nation girl and how you want to make peace. Peace is not worth it to us and you need to go and we can end your line and we can rule the world._

Zuko saw the note and was stunned. He, the young man who had never had things come easy, was facing down a rebellion just as the most important week of his life was starting in 3 days with the arrival of the mission from the South Pole and he was very week. He knew that he would be holed up in his bed for the next two days until he felt well enough to attend to a few days of meetings. "Ok, first of all, I want my bedroom to be guarded at all times until I get better. I want any food that comes in the palace be tested for poison. I will deal with this by telling you that we are never to get food from Burning Island in the south, because that is where this group is operating. Katara, I know you are mad and concerned for my safety, but don't worry about me. I'm a fighter and I have you. I know that you want revenge which is exactly why I am going to ask you to go to Burning Island with troops from the capital and also get the Yuyan Archers, which are in the same capitol garrison right now."

Katara heard his words and thought _what the heck is wrong with Zuko? I'm not even Fire Nation and he is ordering me around. I know he is upset and he's not in the best frame of mind right now, but I can't really leave him right now. _She went over to her boyfriend and gave him a hug. She breathed a sigh of relief and considered herself lucky. "Look, I know that you have just survived a serious attempt on your life and have just had your whole new life questioned by some half-baked group of rebels, but I'm needed here with you to help you in your moment of need. And we don't even know who the White Flame is or who are members. If it really wants means that much to you, fine! But don't ever question that I care about you. And don't ever order me around ever again! That can work with your subjects, but I'm Water Tribe and your girl, and I expect you to act reasonably around me. I don't know the Fire Nation as well as you do, and I'd look very different out there."

That rant took a minute for Zuko to comprehend. He was used to being questioned, considering he had spent years outside his home as a common man, but still he was the leader. He was on the edge of a crisis and he needed to be strong and forceful. "I understand where you are coming from, but I need to have people I trust out there helping me. I trust you more than anything and look, I know that you want to help me, and I'm very flattered by that. So think about it, and we'll talk tomorrow."


	9. Resolve

Sunrise and Hope

Chapter IX: Resolve

By Hesse Cassel

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. All rights belong to the creators and Nick

Author Notes: Thanks to all those who have been reviewing and following and reading. I enjoy writing this story because it is an outlet for my stress and I get to bounce my ideas around. This fic is supposed to be my interpretation of how the show would have happened if there had been a book 4. I know that I am taking a few liberties, but what the heck.

It was raining that night, as if fate had seen it coming. The time of crisis had come, as there was a serious rebellion very early on in Zuko's reign. And that came as a shock to the entire palace. For his servants, that meant that they would have to question each other who had put the poison in the fish and have to check all food coming in even more carefully than normal. Zuko, the man who was feeling very sick, would have to fight against his body and his desire to work hard on preparing for the week that would make or break his reign and figure out how to run the country in his sickness. For Katara, it meant seeing the man she loved weak and bitter and confused. She had seen enough suffering to last her a lifetime, and now Zuko wants her to go and fight off rebels?

Zuko had wondered in his very short reign when the moment would come when he had to face a crisis. He was still very weak and tired and feeling very angry. He was sitting in his bed and he was yelling at himself. "You are so stupid, you know that! I should have been ready! And now I might not only lose my throne, but also my love!" He shot fire at the wall and had a look on his face that he wanted to kill someone. Passion burned through his veins and he was thinking about how he should save his throne.

Katara was feeling dismayed. She didn't know what to say, which was rare because she had always been the mother in any group she was a part of. She had to be, which is why she was the most mature member of the Gaang. She was walking down the corridor to the royal bedroom when she ran into Ursa, who gave her a hug. Ursa paused and she had a look of fear on her face and then she said, "I can't believe this. We get out of the war, and barely a week into his reign, some group tries to take my son out. I don't know what to say to him, I doubt anything can get to him." Katara had tried to smile, but she couldn't see any good into this. "Look Ursa. I understand that this is a horrible time, but what I've found out about Zuko is that he just wants to get a sense of normal in his life, and he got it taken from him. He wants me to help him get revenge, but that's because those rebels are against not only him, but against me. I read their manifesto and that they think I'm a little peasant who should have no business even being here. If you want to get on my bad side, either insults me, or someone I care about, or betray my trust." Katara readied herself and then knocked on the door.

Zuko was sitting up in his bed and was figuring out how he could cope with this horrible event. He heard a knock on the door and wondered who would come in at this time of night. He sighed and yelled, "Who's there?" "Katara and I want to have a word with you." He was surprised but said in a tired tone, "come in." Katara walked in and had a stunned expression at what she saw. Zuko was propped up and looked very crestfallen, though he was trying his best to hide it and was still very weak. Zuko saw the look in her eyes and was hurt and angry with the rebels, for they had tried to knock him out very quickly into his reign. He spoke and he said, "Look, I know that you have been very conflicted this evening about my request and if you want to back out, I understand. I don't rule you because you are from the South Pole; this relationship is still very new. So speak your mind, my sweet princess."

Katara was surprised by his frankness. He sounded resigned and in a tough spot right now. She knew that he needed her right now to be frank with her. She smiled and said, "I understand that you are young and very confused, but you are a very mature guy. This is like when you were banished and when you tried to join us. You found a way to fight through horrible things. I don't feel comfortable going to fight because I'm needed by your side, and I want you to know that I always love you and will protect you. It's j-ust tha-tt I can't take thought of not being here with you. What you need is to talk with them and then find a way to trick them into a trap." She broke down and started crying and she knew that she was spent. Zuko was thinking to himself that this could work. He knew the place and he knew that if he could place a mole in their ranks, he would win. He smiled and said, "Katara, please stay here and enjoy yourself. You deserve it after tonight, and thanks for the advice." And the Fire Lord fell asleep and Katara fell asleep in her chair. The rain stopped, and a sense of calm came over the Palace.


End file.
